The Truth Story of the Pirates
by EPotterME
Summary: Let me take you back from the beginning of our story before everything happened. Life was different in this story. There is always fighting in pirates stories.
1. Our Story

Tales is probably what you hear or read everyday in your life at this movement but this is not such a thing as Tales because it was real life of Pirates and non-pirates people. I was there, my dear friend in between the two races that I belonged in to be, I tell you. I was only a new born infant when a battle was going on in the ship of the Black Pearl. My mother keeps telling me the story because I loved to hear it over and over again. Aye yes let me not spoil you yet but I'll tell you my last name is Beckett. Yes, I am the son of Lord Cutler Beckett who hated pirates and hunted them down. My mother is going to remain mystery to you until the end of our story, my friend. As now she is on her dead bed as I write the story of how this life begin years and months before I was dare even born during the great battle.

In the Caribbean Sea, where it all started for all of us who lies upon this sea the lovely ship named HMS Endeavor was sailing from England to Port Royal, Jamaica. Governor Weatherby Swann and his daughter Anna were for the first time on a ship going to a place far off from England where King George II ruled at the time. Anna was about 8 years old at the time, was singing "Hoist the Colors" since she heard the others pirates in the sea sing the song,

"The king and his men  
stole the queen from her bed  
and bound her in her Bones.  
The seas be ours  
and by the powers  
where we will we'll roam.

Yo, ho, haul together,  
hoist the colors high.  
Heave ho, thieves and beggars,  
never shall we die.

Some men have died  
and some are alive  
and others sail on the sea  
– with the keys to the cage...  
and the Devil to pay  
we lay to Fiddler's Green!

The bell has been raised  
from it's watery grave...  
Do you hear it's sepulchral tone?  
We are a call to all,  
pay head the squall  
and turn your sail toward home!

Yo, ho, haul together,  
hoist the colors high.  
Heave ho, thieves and beggars,  
never shall we die."

"All those pirates deserve to die." Said a young man name Cutler Beckett who is 23 years old at the time as commodore of HMS Endeavour. The ship was moving toward an area where a ship was in a war not long before.

Then Anna said, "They don't deserve it."

But Cutler disagreed, "The pirates are the worst things you ever imagine."

Anna didn't say a word since she walked off from him and spotted a boy in the sea. "Boy overboard! Boy overboard!" Anna yelled. A few of the crew members of HMS Endeavour bought the half drowned boy out of the sea.

Anna went toward the boy to see if he was alright but then Cutler had spotted a girl who was coughing in the sea. "Lass overboard! Lass overboard!"

Cutler yelled but then decided to take off his coat and swim out to the girl to get her out of the sea. He got the girl out of the sea, and carried her close to where the boy was laying down. Cutler asked a question to the girl, "What is your name lass?"

The girl answered, "Elizabeth Turner" which she was still having trouble breathing.

Cutler said to Elizabeth, "Rest now, you are safe on the HMS Endeavour ship."

Then he turned to Anna, "What is the lad name?"

Anna answered, "William Turner, he was in the sea along with his twin sister after the ship was destroyed."

Cutler took a wise look at William and Elizabeth then asked, "Are you saying that they are twins?"

Anna answered, "Yes, they are twins. They are both 8 years old."

No more was said. Governor Swann had decided to adopt Elizabeth Turner as his daughter. William Turner was well adopted by a blacksmith name John Brown that worked in Port Royal. The Turner Twins still were remained to see each other in their lives since no one can keep them apart. Nothing shall keep them separate but what of the years to come?


	2. 11 years later

Life has gone by for the Turner twins; Elizabeth has been raised by the Swann family while Will was raised by a blacksmith. They were like twins from two different worlds but always close to each other. Elizabeth turned out to be one of the loveliest lady in court but never afraid to play swords with her twin brother Will. Will turned out to be a great sword maker and practiced with swords for hours. In the streets near the blacksmith shop, Elizabeth was walking along with Will right by her side.

"Will, you promised me that you will take me as your partner to the King Ball." 20 year old Elizabeth Turner said.

"James Norrington is going to be there, so why don't you go with him?" 20 year old William Turner said.

"Because, I don't like having you out while I am at all these parties and royal balls and life those people had tried to apart us." Elizabeth said.

Will took a sigh and said, "Alright, I will go."

Elizabeth smiled and hugged her twin brother. The sound of a horn from a castle was sounding out but it was someone to find Elizabeth since she keeps on running off to see her twin brother.

"Oh darn it.!" Said Elizabeth

Will asked, "Hey, watch your language around here and what wrong?"

Elizabeth answered, "I have to get ready for Lord Cutler Beckett Ball." She took a sigh.

"Then why don't you not go since you don't like hanging around him?" Will say with a smile.

Elizabeth smiled but said, "Then I will get in trouble. I have been in enough trouble and everyone say that it time for me to stop getting into trouble and find a husband to marry but I can't help from getting into trouble for some reason."

Will said, "Well maybe it is time for you to marry, my sister… Come on, I'll take you to the castle before Mercer catches you alone out here."

Elizabeth said, "Besides I don't want to be first to marry before you… Mercer needs to stop trying to protect me."

Will and Elizabeth walked back to the Swann castle and Anna ran to the font gates after she saw Elizabeth coming in with Will who was walking back to blacksmith shop.

Anna 19 year old runs up to Elizabeth, "Come on… Lizzie... You are about to be in trouble."

Elizabeth said, "Alright, alright I am coming…"

Anna said, "Lizzie, this is not just a ball that we are going to."

Elizabeth asked, "What do you mean?"

"You will find out, now go get your best dress on before father gets here." Anna said.

Elizabeth went off to her room in the Swann castle and decided to wear purple dress since it had been her favorite color most of her life. Then a cart carrier came at the font gates and entered in. Anna ran to Elizabeth room by saying, "He is here… Lizzie." As Anna giggled the words, Elizabeth didn't giggled or anything, she just remained claim until her eyes meet Cutler Beckett eyes and sword who is now 34 years old. Elizabeth took a bow and Cutler bowed back.

"It wonderful to see you, Elizabeth," Cutler said.

"It is an honor to see you again, Cutler." Elizabeth said.

"May I?" Cutler had asked Elizabeth hand by the arm.

"You may." Elizabeth said as Cutler walked to Elizabeth and took her arm.

Anna was wearing a light blue dress as she walked with her partner Murray, Tom Murray.

Mid while this was happening, Will was walking back to the blacksmith shop from the Swann castle but was disturbed by James Norrington. "William Turner." James said.

"James Norrington." Will said but not really wanted to speak to him.

"How is your sister of yours?" James asked.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Will asked.

"You are her only family member that is alive and I think it right for me to talk to you." James said.

"What do you mean, talk to me about what?" Will asked.

"I am going to ask your sister in the hand of marriage." James said.

"I believe you are already too late to ask me that question." Will said.

"Who else would?" James asked.

"Why don't you take a wild guess?" Will said while looking angry at James.

"Him, huh?" James asked.

"Yea, I know but I am not sure how she is going to take it." Will said.

"Well I wish you luck by dealing with him." James said.

"Thanks, sounds like I am going to need it." Will said.

"Oh by the way, there is someone waiting for you at the blacksmith shop." James said before leaving.

Will didn't bother saying anything else as he continued his way to the blacksmith shop. There stand a woman medium Blonde on top and Red on the bottom with Brown highlights and was not wearing a dress, wearing some pirates clothes. Will came toward to her since she was next to the door of blacksmith shop.

The woman said, "Are William Turner?"

Will turned to her and said, "Who is asking?"

The woman smiled and said, "Amber Leigh Turner."

Will said, "You are no sister of mine and if you were then why weren't you raised here?" With in that wise look of him to this mystery lady that was unknown to him.

Amber said, "Because Will, you are born a pirate. So is Elizabeth."

Will chuckled, "I am no pirate either is Elizabeth, not even in this world… I am just a blacksmith."

"You must understand this and you cannot hide it because it is yours and your twin sister destiny." Amber said.

"Lady, I must tell you to leave." Will said beginning to open the door.

"I am not leaving until you understand that you are a pirate." Amber said putting her sword pointing at the door.

"What do you know about me and Elizabeth?" Will finally asked her in some bad mood he was in.

"You are both my lost long brother and sister. I am 28 years old and our parents are Bill (BootStrap) Turner and Ashylnn Shire. Our mother died giving birth to you and Elizabeth." Amber said.

"8 years older than me and Elizabeth. Well then you have to prove me that you are really my sister." Will said.

"What is in your mind boy?" Amber said.

"I think you should go rescue Elizabeth from Lord Cutler Beckett ball. That shouldn't be so hard?" Will said.

"Lord Beckett? That wretched, power hungry man who hunts down all of us pirates." Amber said.

"Got a problem with that?" Mercer said as he stepped in where he found Will talking to a stranger.

"No I do not." Amber said.

"Mercer, what are you doing here?" Will said as he looked at him.

"Turner, do you realize this young lady here is a pirate?" Mercer said.

"Yes, she told me just now." Will said.

"Very well I must take her to the prison." Mercer said as he took his arm on Amber.

"Not if you caught me." Amber said as kicked Mercer and ran down the street.

"Damn it, they always try to get away but I caught her later." Mercer said as he walked to the city royal ball.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Will said as whisper to him.

Will enter the smith shop and went to work on the swords.


	3. Lord Cutler Beckett Ball

Lord Cutler Beckett Ball is now presented.

Cutler takes Elizabeth hand out of the carriage and walks with her entering the city royal ball. Elizabeth looked around as she smiled how lovely everything inside was. She said to Cutler, "My Lord, this place is quite beautiful than I had ever seen."

"Yes, you are beautiful as you enter this place to make it prefect for the night." Cutler said to Elizabeth.

Anna Swann and Tom Murray had entered the ball behind Cutler and Elizabeth.

Many people were already there waiting for Lord Cutler Beckett to show up. Lieutenant Andrew Gillete was already there who was courting Natalie Gloves the daughter of Lieutenant Gloves. Of course Gloves was there even if he didn't have a wife any more which who died a long time ago. Lieutenant Greitzer was also there with his wife that he been married for 5 years Jane Thomas Greitzer. Commodore James Norrington was there along watching Elizabeth Turner dance with Cutler Beckett. Jonas Quinn was there from American as Lord Cutler Beckett guest. Governor Weatherby Swann was also there watching his daughter and adopted daughter dance with their partners. All evening Governor Swann was smiling as the night couldn't end. But it the night has to some time around.

Cutler said, "Elizabeth I must speak with you." As he was still dancing with her.

"Speak to me about what?" Elizabeth looked him as they both stopped dancing.

"Come with me." Cutler said as he took her hand and lead her into the small garden. Mercer of course he is every where, went by the door of where the small garden was and close the door while no one at the ball could see them.

Elizabeth looked at Cutler while he speaks, "Elizabeth Turner, I had asked your brother in your hand of marriage to me. For all I see in the attention of you since the day I saved you in the sea. You have grown more beautifully than I can see though your strength and weakness though me that I had fallen in love for you." Cutler paused for a movement to get down on one of his knees and continue, "Elizabeth, Will you marry me?" Cutler said as he showed her a ring in his right hand.

Elizabeth looked at him confused and took a movement looking at him and said, "Cutler Beckett, to the days I have known you as you saved my life at the sea. A man grown in high rank beyond the city of Port Royal. Someone I had begun to love in some ways I try to find my paths of who I am really. I will marry you, Cutler Beckett to all wishes you command to set me though. But I must think about it." Elizabeth said in her own words.

Cutler got up from his knee and touched her hair that was hanging down while he said, "Elizabeth, if you would have me and I would have you." Cutler kissed her on her lips as stayed there for a whole 3 minutes.

Elizabeth looked at him and said, "I would have you as my future husband." as she smiled.

Cutler smiled and said, "Then I take that a yes that you will marry me?"

Elizabeth said, "Yes, I will."

Cutler took Elizabeth hand and put the ring he had in his hand on her finger. He smiled very happy as he took Elizabeth hand and lead her back to the city ball where everyone else was still dancing and some were not. Cutler took a glass and rang it for all people in the ball heard it.

Cutler says, "Ladies and Gentlemen I would wish to announcement to all my friends that my dear Elizabeth Turner and I Lord Cutler Beckett are engaged." Cutler side down Elizabeth next to him as he kissed her on her lips to his lips.

All of the people in the ball were clapping for them since they would be getting marry. Mercer was aware of one thing while others were clapping for Elizabeth and Cutler. The pirates were entering the ball room. All the men drew their swords as well as Cutler did. Mercer said, "Pirates had entered!" He yelled. Most of the ladies but a few didn't scream like the others did.

Jack Sparrow and many other pirates had entered along with him and even Jack wife Amber Leigh Turner Sparrow, Jade Sparrow, Addison Parker and many others.

Jack drew his sword. "Cutler Beckett."

"Jack Sparrow, What do you want?" He assumed a fighting stance.

Jack grinned. "My girl told me to kill you. Normally, I'd rather just run, but she's the boss and pick up that lady over there." Jack pointing at Elizabeth who was stand beside Cutler. Elizabeth looked at him since she didn't know this pirate.

Beckett smirked. "The great Captain Sparrow humbled by a woman? What do you want from Elizabeth?"

Jack shrugged. "Love can work wonders. But you wouldn't know about that. I am afraid I can't tell you what we want from Elizabeth Turner." Jack lunged, but the blow was easily parried.

"Quite right, Captain. Why don't you get out of here while I can continue living my new life as a Lord." Striking quickly, Beckett swung from his elbow.

Jack quickly blocked, but just barely. He knocked Beckett's sword away, and jabbed with his own.

"Well congrats on becoming a Lord Cutler Beckett." Jack said.

Beckett dodged, and swung his sword down at Jack.

Jack brought his sword up to block, and deflected Beckett to the side, leaving him open.

Jack quickly closed the distance between them, and jabbed quickly. Beckett's hand now sported a bleeding cut.

Elizabeth tears a cry as she took a sword that was near by her and fights Jack very well as her brother William Turner had teaches her how to fight with swords. Jack blocked her sword as she ran very quickly after she heard Cutler say, "Run Elizabeth" As she runs for her escape.

Jade began moving for Elizabeth.

Jonas saw this, and drew his sword. "Not another step, pirate."

Jade looked at him, and smirked. "Do you think this wise, boy? Crossing blades with a pirate?"

Jonas returned the smirk. "About as wise as a pirate walking into a room full of armed nobles."

Jade grinned, and drew her sword. Jonas struck first, aiming for her leg.

Jade knocked his sword away from her, and swiped at his side.

Jonas swiveled, avoiding the blade, and bringing his sword back into range.

He stabbed at her arm. Jade dropped to her knees, avoiding his strike, and swung at Jonas' feet.

Jonas jumped quickly, and brought his sword into a stabbing position.

He brought it down. Jade rolled out of the way.

As she came up, she punched Jonas in the face. He dropped, out cold. "As fun as this was, I'm afraid it must be cut short."

"Jade get the girl." Amber yelled while she walked down to Jonas and said to him, "Being pirate is better than being a noble."

Mercer shoots at Amber while Amber shoots at him back.

"Ah, we meet again Mercer." Amber chuckled at Mercer smiling.

"Well, pirate, looks like you are in no chances of catching Elizabeth." Mercer said while Elizabeth runs away from Jade.

"Oh really? Not if I shoot her in the ankle." Amber smirked.

"You shouldn't dare." Mercer said madly.

"Oh yes, I would." Amber said wisely and points her gun at Elizabeth and shoots but it didn't hit Elizabeth it hit the wall.

James Norrington heard the satisfying clang of steel as he blocked the blow of a pirate's sword.

He punched the pirate in the face, and ran him through. The pirate fell, dead.

James ran over to another pirate, who was threatening one of the guests into giving up her necklace.

This one got a clean decapitation. Two pirates took notice of him, and drew swords.

They grinned at him menacingly. They lunged together.

James knocked one sword away, and dodged the other. He stabbed the first pirate in the chest, and took his sword. He stuck one sword into the second pirate's stomach, and cut his head off with the other.

He saw a pirate (Jade) moving toward Elizabeth. His newly acquired sword was quickly thrown into said pirate's (Jade) back.

"Don't you think about it." James said.

"What are you going to do about it wise boy?" Jade said as she caught Elizabeth her arms.

"I would fight you under anything that I love in the world." James said pointing his sword at Jade.

"It would wise if you down your sword while my boss has her gun out." Jade chuckled.

James put his sword down and Jade said, "Come on Amber! I got her."

"Good! Then take her to the ship now." Amber said while point her gun still at Mercer while he points his at her.

Jade took Elizabeth and Addison Parker (another pirate) came to help Jade take Elizabeth to the ship.

"What do you want from me?" Elizabeth asked the two pirates.

"It will be worth it darling. If we told you on the ship." Jade said.

"I will see you around." Amber said as she ran as fast as she can before Mercer starts shooting at her. But too late all the pirates were out of the ball room.

"I will get her back as I have my ways." Cutler Beckett said.

"Lord Beckett, you are hurt. You must rest before you can sail on the sea." Mercer came to Cutler.

"Very well then I must send the royal navy out on the search." Cutler said.

"What of her brother, my Lord? Shouldn't he be told of her kidnapping by pirates?" Mercer said.

"The first thing tomorrow I will go over the black smith shop." Cutler said.

* * *

Authors notes: I would like to thank you Acg452 for helping me with the fighting while I edit it again. Thank you again.


	4. Blood of a Pirate

Jade and Addison were bringing Elizabeth Turner to the ship of the Black Pearl.

"Please tell what you want from me." Elizabeth said to the pirates.

"You better be quiet or you won't get to know it." Addison Parker said.

They got on the Black Pearl ship but the ship was unknown but some what looked to be known to Elizabeth. Jade and Addison put her in a chair to sit down and made sure she didn't run away before the other pirates had a chance to get on the ship. All the others from the fight got back on the ship and took a look at Elizabeth Turner.

"My name is Amber Leigh Turner Sparrow and you are Elizabeth Turner, my sister. We both have different mothers but same father." Amber said as she walked toward Elizabeth.

"If I am your sister, where is your prove?" Elizabeth said.

"The proved is on my paper. I had been looking for you and Will for the last 7 years after you both ran away from me from the battle where the ship was destroyed." Amber said.

"So why did you kidnap me to tell me this that you are my lost long older sister?" Elizabeth said.

"Because you must learn to be a pirate. Before you are about to be kidnap again by different pirates." Amber said.

"Excuse me, I am not a pirate, just a trouble maker fighting with swords. And what is the story about other pirates that will come kidnap me." Elizabeth said.

"That is the beginning of all pirates to fight with swords." Jack Sparrow said.

"Who are you?" Elizabeth said.

"Well sounds like you never heard of the name Jack Sparrow have you?" Jack said.

"No I have heard of you. You have the mark of P meaning pirates which by Cutler Beckett." Elizabeth said.

"Aye well there you go" Jack said.

"Lord Beckett is the worse man you could ever imagine." Andrian Willow said a pirate.

"Davy Jones and Barbossa are far worse pirates than us." Enola Leech said a pirate.

"They are the black pearl pirates' enemies." Amber said.

"Like the bloody hell they are." James Sterling said a pirate.

"Who are Davy Jones and Barbossa?" Elizabeth asked.

"You mean you never heard of Davy Jones?" Jess LeJon said a pirate.

"No, I have not." Elizabeth said.

"Davy Jones is the captain of the Flying Dutchman which a feared ghost ship featured in nautical lore by the same name, and roams the seas in search of souls to serve upon his vessel for a century. He was previously the lover of Calypso, a "heathen goddess" from which a bad relationship turned him into a tragic villain." Mae Marie Thane said a pirate.

"Today lies that Captain Barbossa is one of the nine pirate lords as captain sea. Lies on a the ship call Amman, that lies to be the most hunted ship." Jade Sparrow said.

"What do you all want from me?" Elizabeth asked.

"Someone is coming after you and Will." Addison Parker said.

"Parker, be quiet!" Amber said.

"What in the world is all this mystery? For god sakes I should be answered." Elizabeth said.

"As my half sister, one of the enemies is after you Elizabeth and in order to save you is that you must learn to be a pirate. It is in your blood." Amber said trying to settle down.

"What if I don't want to be a pirate?" Elizabeth asked.

"In the code, if you are born a pirate in blood you must accept it or die in font of Brethren court." Jade Said.

"Fine, I accept it to be a pirate as I was born one." Elizabeth said.

"Good, you better love." Jack said.

Elizabeth looks at Jack confused of why he says love to all girls.

"Jack! Don't you start trying to do that to my own half sister!!" Amber said.

"I won't, love." Jack said.

"Is anyone going to un-tie me?" Elizabeth asked.

"No one is allowed to un-tie you for 10 hours." Amber said.

"That is nice greeting for you half sister." Elizabeth said.

"Thought so" Amber said as she smiled and walked away.

"Ah, don't worry about Amber, you can get used to her." Jack said.

"If I find a way to" Elizabeth said as she didn't smiled as she was being stuck on this rope that tied her for 10 hours.


	5. Rescuing His Sister

Cutler Beckett walked up to the blacksmith's shop. Accompanying him, as always, was Mercer, and a few soldiers who Beckett couldn't remember the names of. Such a pity, not to remember your best soldier's names. As he approached, John Brown, the owner of the shop, walked out. "Mr. Brown. Is Mr. Turner in?"

Mr. Brown, who was slightly more sloshed than usual, just nodded, and went on his way. Even if he had been sober (A rare occurrence) he would have known better than to question Cutler Beckett.

The cadre of military officials entered the shop, and Beckett walked to where Will was hammering a sword into shape.

"Fine work, Mr. Turner." Will looked up from his work.

"What do you want Beckett? Come to gloat about winning my sister over?" Will said.

Beckett smirked. "As appealing as that may sound, I'm afraid not. Your sister was, in fact, abducted from the ball in which we were in attendance. I'm here to see if you know anything about where they might have gone."

Will's eyes went wide. 'She actually did it? That has to be against her will' He thought furiously. Out loud, he said, "She's been kidnapped?!"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. And from your reaction, I'd say you have no idea what's going on. Very well, I'll be leaving now. I'll leave two guards here for… protection."

With that, Beckett turned on his heel, and walked out. Will fumed silently until Beckett was gone, and then smirked. He grabbed a sword and an axe, and moved toward the back of the furnace. He pulled a hidden switch. The wall swung out, and Will slipped outside.

Will walked in hiding places to stay away from the guards. One of the guards saw him as they run to follow him while Will starts running. Then he all suddenly ran into someone as he falls on to the ground. The guards that were running after Will stop and said, "Jonas Quinn" Jonas smiled as he said, "Gentlemen, I think this man is with me." The guards walked away.

"What makes it so easy for you?" Will said as he got up.

"I am Port Royal, Jamaica guest under Lord Cutler Beckett from America." Jonas says.

"Ah, America the new world right?" Will said in a nice friendly tone.

"Yes, America of the new world." Jonas says.

"What do you have to do with me?" Will said.

"Come along, it best not to talk about it here since we must get to my ship theJupiter. So we can reach the Black Pearl." Jonas said taking a friendly hand on Will shoulder to walk aboard the Jupiter.

Will walks on aboard the Jupiter ship that is captained by Jonas Quinn. The ship Jupiter sailed into the sea to their friends' ship the Black Pearl captained by Jack and Amber Sparrow.

"So why did you stop the guards from taking me?" Will asked.

"I have my reasons; I am pirate, which Beckett doesn't know about. And you are Will Turner, a pirate of our world. You first didn't believe your half sister Captain Amber Leigh Turner Sparrow was telling you the truth." Jonas said.

"Wait you know that stranger Amber Leigh Turner Sparrow?" Will was gaped.

"Yes I know her; I haven't seen her in the last 3 years until last night where Elizabeth gets kidnap by her and her crew." Jonas said.

"I did ask for a proven from her if she could rescue my sister Elizabeth from Lord Cutler Beckett Ball. She has her own feelings that she shares with only me by what she thinks about Beckett." Will said.

"So you asked for proven if she is really your half sister. And Amber is your half sister. But now William, it time for us to know if you have accepted that you are born a pirate." Jonas said.

"I accept that I am born a pirate since I find my self in the wrong place and wrong time but Elizabeth always saves me from that. Now it should be time for me to save her and tell her the news myself." Will said.

"What about Lord Cutler Beckett? He is engaged to your sister Elizabeth now." Jonas said.

"Why Elizabeth accepted his proposal is beyond me. He is a manipulative bastard that man is. Cutler came to ask me about her hand in marriage. I told him, 'It her choice of who she marries.' But after all she accepted him and I have to live with it." Will said.

"Well you may never know what happens in life but I was talking to James Norrington last night at the ball. He told me that he deeply loved Elizabeth after all their years together before she was taken by Cutler who didn't allow Norrington to see Elizabeth again as a friend in private." Jonas said.

"There is only one thing I liked about Norrington, is that he made my sister happy. The troubles begin when Cutler begins courting her at the start. She came to see me a lot because no one can stop us any more." Will said.

"People try to stop you both from seeing each other?" Jonas asked.

"When we first came to Port Royal, they did. Governor Swann took my sister and adopted her as his daughter while he still had another daughter-" Will said.

"Anna Swann" Jonas said.

"Yes, Anna Swann. The man in the village that worked as a blacksmith John Brown raised me like I was his son. King George II then met my sister when we were 14 years old at the royal ball when he came to town. Elizabeth asked him to see her twin brother which was me but the people she was by wouldn't let her see me. King George II then gives an act to the city to allow me and Elizabeth to see each other. He understands how things were so strange for her without seeing me. I enjoyed those years before Cutler came back from his trip from America 4 years ago." Will said.

"There had to be a reason why Beckett came back." Jonas said.

"Yes, there a reason why Beckett came back, he was jealous of who had my sister attention and he started courting her at 18 of the age." Will said.

"Beckett is manipulative bastard man to all pirates. But I lied to him about being his friend but it a game that many pirates play to hide themselves from getting known as pirates under Beckett" Jonas said.

It started to get dark in the sky came to a night fall with a thousands stars above.

"Ah, dead-men tell no tales." Jonas said.

"The stars?" Will asked.

"Yes, the stars of the dead pirates who were unable to tell us their stories instead they died and their stories went to the stars to tell us their tales. No one really knows for sure what the stars are trying to tell us. Some believe we can make stories out of the stars." Jonas said.

"Perhaps you right about stars can be stories to tell from our hearts in what we believe what they are trying to tell us all." Will said as he still looks at the stars.

"Well Mr. Turner I should show you where you ought to sleep for the night as we won't see the Black Pearl until morning." Jonas said.

"Alright, I guess it a good time to take some rest before I have to explain to my sister about all this." Will said.

Captain Jonas Quinn showed where William Turner will sleep for the night as Quinn went to his headquarters to sleep for the night.


	6. By the Fountain

The next morning started with the sun shining brightly as Cutler made his way to port. He was just about to climb into his carriage when he saw a woman in a neighboring garden sitting near a fountain, gliding her fingers lightly against the water. Cutler took a few steps near the roses were placed but not too close to the woman.

"So what business does a woman have in a garden, when she doesn't even bother to admire the roses in them?" Cutler inquired, raising his eyebrows.

The woman gasped and whipped around to face him. "Lord Beckett," she said, getting to her feet.

Cutler blinked. "Miss Gloves," he said incredulously, "what are you doing up at this hour?"

Natalie hesitated a moment. "Is it so strange to find that a woman wakes up early?" she said coolly.

"No, it isn't that. It is just I never expected a woman to be up so early and alone," he replied politely.

"I suppose I am alone," she muttered to herself, sitting back down by the water.

Cutler pursed his lips. "Indeed," he said, walking a few steps towards her. "How is Gillette these days?"

Natalie ran her fingers along the cool water. "Good. How else would he be?" she said, raising her eyebrows.

Cutler frowned. "Being your fiance, I assumed that he would be a tad better than good."

Natalie studied him carefully. "He is no longer my fiance."

"He isn't? Why did he leave you?" he said curiously.

"I beg your pardon, but it was I who ended the engagement," she said heatedly.

"You ended it?" he repeated incredulously.

"Why does it surprise you, Lord Beckett? Did you think me to be desperate?" she said, getting to her feet.

At this moment, Cutler could see just how magnificent she really was. Her dress was simple, but had intricate little details that implied that the dress wasn't inexpensive. It was a nice, deep shade of red that blended beautifully with her unusually dark tan skin. Her hair was tied back in a nice bun but allowed a few strands of brown hair to frame her face.

He didn't realize he had taken such a long time to take her in. "I thought nothing of the sort. But I am rather curious as to why you did so," he said calmly.

Natalie's eyes soften. "I wasn't happy with him. Do not misunderstand me, I think very highly of him. Just not high enough for me to love him," she said sadly.

Cutler lifted an eyebrow. "Now I seem to have more respect for the man. If he had to deal with this," he muttered.

Natalie's nostrils flared. "You self righteous-!" Natalie took far too many steps backward and fell right into the fountain.

Cutler darted towards her and grasped onto her wrists, pulling her out of the water. "Miss Gloves?" he said, moving her wet, disheveled hair out of her face. "Are you all right?"

Natalie shoved him aside. "Leave it!" she snapped, getting to her feet. "Don't you have some place to be?"

Cutler watched as she stormed through the garden. He sighed, shaking his head. "Women," he muttered.


	7. Father, Go See Her

Hello there, my friends we meet again. As you probably remember that I am the son of Lord Cutler Beckett from our first chapter. Now it is time for next clue to know my first name which is Thomas. Be aware that I am the good son not the bad person like my father was. Good thing I have my mother goodness. As she still lays here on her death bed. As now she has asked me to visit my father at his office. I tell you I am walking right now on the path of where my mother never forgets that how she becomes a true pirate or they could have killed her and I would have never been born or that another story if she had to die. But moving on let go see what my father Lord Cutler Beckett is up to.

I Thomas walk into the area where his office is and open the door. Beckett was at his desk working on some papers but take a look at him. He has gotten old in his very age; sometimes I wish the old man could retire for his heath.

I walk up to his desk and say, "You are still always your papers of anything in the world that you once and still take control of."

"Good evening son, one day will take over my job." Cutler said.

"I am not aware that would ever happen." I said.

"It will, my boy. I am getting old for this job." Cutler said.

"Why don't you retire now?" I asked.

"Ah, your right, an old man like me shouldn't be doing this. I shall retire." Cutler said.

"You shall my dear father." I said.

"How is your mother?" Cutler asked.

"She is dying of course from illness" I said.

"Then I shall give her this medicine by you." Cutler said.

"Why don't you go see my mother, yourself?" I asked.

"It the vows she took long ago." Cutler said.

"You still came back to her even when it was long ago." I said.

"I know I came back but that was not the story." Cutler said as he takes a drink of his tea while looking at the window.

"Father please come see her." I said.

"I will think on it." Cutler said taking another slip of his tea.

I said no more to my father who will not see my mother because of the vows she took a long time ago. But he came back to her and tried to protect her from her pirate life. My mother didn't let anyone stop her and not even her true lover. I look at my father one last time as he stares out the window while drinking his tea. I walked out of his office without a good bye. I still took the medicine that he gives me to give my mother as I am walking on this path again to my mother home. Now let go on with the story where we left William Turner at the sea on Captain Jonas Quinn ship "The Jupiter".


End file.
